Alien Nation: Futuristic Son
by Peeper Stockwell
Summary: Matt and Cathy's son is alive and well the year 2010. He is told that an arch enemy has gone back to the year 1994 to kill his family before he is born. Matt's son must find the killer before it's too late in order to save his own future!
1. Chapter 1

**JUNE, 2010**

Detective Christopher Sykes drives his speeder with expertise. There were still some road cars around, but he preferred the speeder to them. Hey, at least he didn't have to go through stop lights or road signs! They didn't have those up yet in the sky.

His cell rang and he wondered who could be calling him at four in the morning, so he picked it up.

"Sykes here," he said.

"Christopher, we need you to come to Professor Obam's lab. Can you make you make it right now?" came Captain Fransisco's voice came. No hello, no good morning.

"Sure, I can make it. What's the scoop, Cap?"

"I'd much rather tell you at the lab. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I know where it is. Is Buck with you?"

"Yes, he is."

"Great. I'll see you in ten minute,"

"How can you, Christopher? Our radar shows you're in the city..."

"Cap, I'm in my speeder!"

"All right, just drive carefully!"

"Will do, Cap. See you in ten!"

Chris put his foot to the peddle and sped in the air. He touched the key pad on the map censer and located the professor's lab.

As promised, Chris arrived at the lab and walked into the lab by four thirty.

"Welcome aboard, partner." Buck smiled and patted Chris on the back.

"Thanks. No traffic,"

"You lie. You had your speeder!"

"Yep!" Chris smiled.

When he saw the machine, he whistled and walked towards it.

"What is this thing?" he asks, putting his hand on it.

"Don't touch that! At least not yet!" the professor practically slaps his hand away.

"Okay, okay. Don't be so touchy," Chris said, faining shock and walks back to Buck Fransisco.

"Chris, the professor has made another time machine." Buck told him.

"What do you mean, 'another' time machine?" Chris wanted to know.

"The first machine was taken from one of your enemy's, Jack Walburg. Do you remember him?" Captain George Fransisco questioned.

"Walburg, Walburg. Isn't he the one we put away for good not to long ago?"

Buck nodded. "Yep, that's the one. Problem is, is that he escaped yesterday and got his hands on the Professor's time machine."

"Oh, great. How are we supposed to get him?"

"Not us, Chris. You," Buck told him.

"Me? Why me?"

"Christopher, Walburg took the time machine to go back back to 1984 to dispose of your father and your mother before you would be born."

"What! Why that son of a ..." Chris clasps his fists and grits his teeth.

George Fransisco puts a hand on his nephew to try to calm the younger man down. He reminded him sooo much of Matt. The same temper, same mannerism...

"Christopher, calm down. We want you to go back and get Walburg,"

"Me, why?" Chris asked again, through gritted teeth and clinched hands.

"Christopher, they won't know you back in 1984. They'll know Buck, even though he's older now."

"Oh,"

"Besides, we thought you'd like to meet your father." Buck said.

"I'll get to meet him?" Chris' brown eyes grew big.

"Yes, but you CAN'T tell him who you are."

"Why not, for crying out loud?" Chris gasped, a little disappointed.

"Because it would mess everything up for you. You might not be born!" Captain Fransisco told him.

"Oh..." Chris sighed.

"So, will you except the mission?" the professor asked.

"Well, if I want to still be around now, I guess I'd better, huh?" Chris said.

"You'll only have ten days to do it in," the professor told him.

"Ten days? Why only ten days?"

"I'm sorry, Chris, that's the only length of time that the machine will give you."

"So, I can only be with my father for ten days?"

"Better than nothing, Christopher." said Captain Fransisco.

"True,"

"Hey, Chris, when you see me in my teens, don't laugh, okay?" Buck requested.

"Why would I laugh, Buck? We're always funny when we're younger..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Buck moaned. He's going to miss his partner and cousin the next ten days.

"Well, see ya in ten days, partner!" Chris said as he stepped into the machine.

"Come back soon! Can't handle the precinct by myself, ya know!" Buck shouted above the whirling noise.

The last thing Chris saw of his partner and Uncle, they were standing together along side of the professor in the year of 2010, waving good bye...

Suddenly, he was standing in the middle of an ally, in the middle of night. He looked around and noticed it was cold as well.

"Well, Toto, I guess we're not in Kansas any more..." he moaned as he tried to gather his whits.

_Guess I'd better see about getting a hotel,_ he thought as he walked out of the alley.

He walked down further the street and saw a hotel that was crowded with drunks and hookers.

_Well, this shouldn't be too bad. At least they wouldn't think a cop would be in here,_ he muttered to himself as he walked in.

A fat man in his early fifties was manning the front desk and there was a window blocking his view.

"What can I do for ya?" the man asked, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"I'd like a room, please. At least for two nights," Chris said, trying hard not to sneeze from the smoke of the man's stogy.

"That will be twenty nine dollars plus tax. That's twenty nine dollars per night, pal."

"Got it," Chris carefully took out the wad of money and handed the guy a hundred dollars. The guy gave him back the change.

"The room number is on the key. Sheets are in the hall way closet and you gotta share the bathroom. Room is up the stairs, first door on the left."

"Thanks. Have a great night," he said before he left.

"Enjoy your stay," the man grunted and went back to what he was watching.

_Yeah,sure..._Chris thought as he made his way up the stairs. He was thankful that morning would come soon and he would shortly be with his father...


	2. Chapter 2

Chris woke up the next morning, the smell of the cigar still on his nostrils. He almost forgot where he was, the weird sounds coming from his small window. He slowly got up off the bed, which wasn't all that comfortable, if he remembered the bed at all.

He got up and stretched. _What to do now?_ He walked over to the window and opened it up for fresh air.

"Okay, Sykes. Guess we gotta find dear old Dad. Course, he may not be working today.." Chris had never thought that his father might have a day off and that scared him just a bit.

He remembered he only had ten days to find Walburg and that wasn't a lot of time.

After freshing up in the hallway bathroom, he went down the stairs to the same crowded lobby. A different person was watching the front desk, so he just slipped on out the door.

He should have asked where the prescient was before he left, but he thought he should know where it was. Besides, things couldn't have changed much in twenty six years, could it?

As he was walking, he looked around the streets of Los Angeles. He chuckled at some of the styles of clothing the people wore, the hair styles and the music he heard.

Then he realized he was hungry, but Chris just wanted to get to his father and Uncle. _How can you even think of food at a time like this??_ he moaned and shook his head.

He stopped when he realized he didn't know where he was. A male Tectonese looks up at Chris with a smile.

"May I help you?" he asks shyly.

"Yes, I'm looking for the police station,"

"Ah! I'm going there myself. You can join me if you like,"

"Thanks," Chris smiled kindly.

As they were walking, the Tectonese looked Chris up and down. "You're not from here, are you?"

That was the first time that Chris remembered his own clothing. "Uh, no. I'm from New York,"

_Lier,_ Chris scolded himself.

"Never been there, but I heard it was nice."

Chris shrugged. "It's okay for a home,"

Soon, the Tectonese stops at the entrance of the station.

"Here we are," came the announcement of the Tectonese.

"Thanks,"

Chris followed the alien into the building and then stopped when they got to the busy section of it.

The alien walked in further and Chris heard a voice booming from the back: "ALBERT! It's about time you're here! We need toilet paper in the bathroom!"

The little Tectonese that had helped Chris scurried to the other side of the room. Chris gasped.

_THAT'S Uncle Albert?? _

A man bumps into Chris as he hurries to his desk. Chris watches the man, thinking the man looked oddly familiar.

"Matthew, it's about time you showed up!" said the tall Alien,who was all ready sitting down.

"Sorry, George. Had to take Cathy to the hospital,"

"Is she all right?"

"Of course she is. She has to work today, remember?" the human chuckled.

Chris' eyes grew wide. _That's Dad!_

George Fransisco looks over at the young man who had been stirring at them.

"May we help you?"

The young man goes up to them and just looks at Matthew Sykes, who was busy trying to find some candy from his drawer.

"Uh, yes. I'm looking for Matthew Sykes and George Fransisco,"

"You've found us," came Matt's voice from the drawer.

"You'll have to excuse my partner. He's useless unless he's had his chocolate," George said.

"I am not!" Matt muttered as he chews on a piece of chocolate. He looks up at the younger man.

"Matt Sykes, at your service. My partner, who thinks he knows me, is George Fransisco."

"Hi," Chris smiles, not knowing what else to say.

"And you are?" George questions.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Chris,"

"Chris what?"

Chris stammers for an answer. He hadn't really even thought of what last name to give himself if had ever met his father. He looked around feverishly for some help.

"Uh, Tabletop. Christopher Tabletop from New York,"

The three shook hands.

"Sykes! Fransisco! In my office now! And bring that newcomer with you!" came the same booming voice Chris had heard earlier.

"Duty calls.." Matt said as he stood up.

George had put down his coffee on his desk and followed Matt. Chris followed his future father and uncle into the office of the Captain.

Matt closed the door behind Chris.

"What's up, Cap?" Matt asked, leaning against George.

"Who is HE and what is HE doing here?" Captain Frasier demanded from behind his desk.

Chris decided to step up to the plate.

"I'm Christopher Tabletop, from New York, I'm here on a very important case that I need help from Sykes and Fransisco."

Captain Frasier looked up at Chris, who now stood in between Matt and George.

"From New York, huh? What's the case about?"

Chris shifted his feet and licked his lips. Now he was thirsty.

"I have to catch a killer and these two are the only ones who can help me,"_ Liar!_

Matt looked over at his partner. "Hey, the kid's got a tongue, George!"

"He always had one, Matt..."

Matt chuckled. "Forget it, George,"

"What killer are you talking about, Tabletop? I hadn't heard of any such thing."

"He's here to kill my family and I've got ten days to do it in!" Chris blurted out. _Damn..._

"Your family? We'll help ya, kid. Just tell us who this person is.." Matt said, straightening up in keen interest.

"Tony Walburg," Chris told him.

"Walburg? The only Walburg we know of is John Walburg and he's around seventy, isn't he, George?"

George nodded. "Yes, but he could have family here, Matthew."

"You're right, George. I think we'd better look at some books," Matt said.

The three of them turned to the door.

"Where do the three of you think you're going? I haven't dismissed you yet?!"

Matt turned to face the Captain and smiled. "Sorry, Cap. We're on a mission!" he saluted and quickly closed the door behind the three of them before Captain Frasier could say another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris follows Matt and George to their desks. But, instead of picking out some photo books, Matt picks up his leather jacket.

"Matthew, what are you doing? We're supposed to look at photo's!" George moaned.

"Hey, I'm hungry, okay? And I'm sure Chris is, too. Think you can eat, kid?"

"Uh, yeah. I can eat," Chris nods.

It was starting to get hard not telling his father who he really was. And he had just met the guy!

As he walked behind Matt and George, he watched and listened to them talking. At times Matt, his father, would tease George at something that would make George roll his eyes. Other times, they would talk seriously about something.

"So, Chris. What's your pleasure for dinning?" Matt asked.

"It really doesn't matter to me, Matt. I can eat just about anything right now!" Chris rubbed his stomach as he heard it growl.

"Well, we have this great restaurant that serves just about anything and everything. You game?" Matt smiled.

"Sure," Chris shrugged.

They got to Matt's car and Chris just looked at it. _Oh, my god! That's the car!_ He gasped inwardly.

"Chris? You okay, son?" Matt asked.

Chris blinked.

"Uh, yes. I'm fine,"

The three climbed into the car and Chris automatically excepted the back seat as his own.

The drive was quiet as Chris just looked out the window, gazing a the sight of Los Angeles.

Matt stopped the car in front of a restaurant that seemed all ready crowded.

They were escorted to a table and were given drinks of water. Chris sipped the cool liquid gladly.

"So, Chris. How long have you been here?" Matt asked, to break the ice.

"Oh, I just got in last night."

"Where are you staying at?" George wanted to know.

"Right now I'm at a hotel called 'Little Johns'. It's not too bad,"

Matt groaned. "Little John's? Kid, that's in a really bad spot."

"I can take care of myself, ya know?" Chris said, agitation n his voice

Matt held up his hands in protest. "Sorry, guess that's my parenting skills coming into view."

"I didn't know you had other children," Chris said, taking another sip.

"Yeah, I have a daughter who's at college."

"Matt's real proud of her," George chimed in.

"George," Matt moaned.

"Well, it's true."

"Yeah, but ya gotta tell everybody?"

The waiter came with the menu's, but George waved them away from him.

"I all ready know what I'd like. Grilled squirl and hash browns, please."

"Hmmmm, grilled squirl. That's sounds good, Think I'll have that, too!" Said Chris, which shocked Matt.

"What?" Chris asked, seeing the look Matt's face.

"You eat that stuff?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm half human, half Tectonese."

George smiled when Chris told Matt that.

"Oh, great. Just what I need. To be out numbered!" Matt sighed.

He looked up at the waiter, who was patiently waiting for his order.

"I'll have the number four, please, with extra hash browns."

Chris leaned towards George. "What's a number four?"

"Double of everything," came the answer.

"Oh,"

As they waited for their food, Chris asked Matt and George about their families. Actually, he just wanted to hear his father speak.

The food came and Chris didn't realize how hungry he was till he bit into the grilled squirl!

Matt shuttered.

"You guys are gross," he said, as he put a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"And, that is not?" George asked, pointing at the mound of food on Matt's plate.

"What, this stuff? Hey, at least I won't have any hair in my teeth after I eat!"

Chris laughed. He was having so much fun listening to his future father and future Captain argue.

He couldn't help it.

At the end of breakfast, they went back to the prescient to look at photo's.

Matt had turned on his computer while George and Chris looked at the half a dozen books.

"Chris...is that him?" Matt asked. Chris went over to the computer.

"My guy wouldn't be in your computers or books, Matt. He's not from around here,"

Matt looked up at the younger man. "Kid, the computer and the books have just about every criminal in the world."

Just how could he explain to his father that HIS Walburg was from another time? That HE was from another time? Maybe his father would understand, after all, he was working with an alien!

Chris shook his head. _No, you idiot!It might ruin your own existence! And you can't take that chance!_ He clinched his fists angrily.

"Christopher, are you all right?" George asked from his desk.

"Yes, I'm fine, George." how many times was he going to be asked that?

"You're sure we won't find him here?"

Chris shook his head. "No, we won't. But, I'm sure if we went to YOUR Walburg, mine will be there."

Matt scrolled down the page for John Walburg and found the address and phone number.

"Got it. Let's go,"

The three headed for the car.

"How long till we get there?" Chris asked anxiously.

"Hmmmmmm, I think it's about a twenty minute drive." Matt said as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Twenty minutes!?" Chris gasped.

Matt chuckled as George explained, "Walburg wanted to get away from society, Christopher. Once he got out of jail, he was able to find a place that suited his needs."

Sighing, Chris leaned back and tried to enjoy the ride the best he could.

Finally, they got to the house.

"George, you take the back. Chris, follow me." Matt said as they got out of the car.

"Wait, let me see if there's anyone in there first." Chris said, stopping Matt and George.

"How can you do that? We're ten feet away from the house!" Matt demanded.

"One of my powers as being half human and half Tectonese, is that I can see farther than a human can."

Chris told him gently.

"Oh," Matt looked over at George, who just shrugged.

Chris squinted his eyes and shielded them from the sun. It was dark in the house and hardly anyone there. He saw a skeleton, but wasn't sure if it was from an alive person or dead.

"There's someone or something in there and I'm not sure if it's dead or alive," Chris told them with a sigh.

"George, just keep your gun close just in case." Matt said with caution.

George nodded quietly.

The three of them walked gingerly to the house. Chris entered first, Matt followed with George close behind him.

"Where's this body you saw, Chris?" Matt asked.

"Behind the couch," Chris gulped.

Matt walked behind the beige creamy couch and moaned.

"Well, there's John Walburg," he announced.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris walked behind the couch, ready for just about anything, but his body was tense. Sure enough, there laid a near dead John Walburg. Chris fell to his knees, next to the body and found that John Walburg was still breathing. Barely...

Chris grabbed the shirt of the older man.

"WHERE IS HE??" Chris demanded, talking through gritted teeth.

"He...he..."

"WHERE, DAMN IT!?"

"Chris, calm down!" Matt said, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Chris shrugged off the hand.

"He's...he's near--" Walburg didn't finish. The older man rolled his eyes in the back of his head and died.

"NO!" Chris screamed, his hands tightening on the man's shirt. Anger was now building inside him, ready to spill over.

"Christopher, let go of him." George said quietly as Matt called in for an ambulance.

Chris heard George, just he just couldn't let go or take his eyes off of John Walburg. He was soooo close to John, he KNEW it! He could smell the scent of the stanky cigar that John smoked.

Suddenly, he titled his head. Was it him, or did he hear something? It was faint, but it was in the house. They were not alone...

He stood up and started for the stairs.

"Chris, where you going?" Matt asked.

"I hear something..." was all he could say. Chris walked up to the second floor and turned to the right.

He stopped before he went any further. The faint sound, now beginning to sound like a whimper, became louder.

He went to the hallway closet and opened the door. There was a little girl, tied up and gagged. She was crying and her big brown eyes gazed up at him, fear clearly seen in them.

Tectonese, Chris moaned.

"It's going to be all right," he said in Tectonese as he cut the rope that binded her wrists and feet. He pulled the tape off her mouth slowly so he wouldn't hurt her.

He wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him so tight he could almost breath. Chris could feel her shaking and she kept whimpering in his ear.

"It's okay," he whispered again, "No one can hurt you now," that seemed to calm her as he carried her down the stairs.

Matt and George met him at the bottom.

"What do we have here?" Matt said, his voice light and his eyes grew tender as he looked at the little girl.

"I think Walburge kidnapped her, tied her up and put her in the closet. Matt, she's really scared!"

"Good Lord," Matt whistled.

George tried to take the little girl from Chris, but the girl whimpered and tightened her grip on Chris.

"He won't hurt you. He's a police officer," Chris said in Tectonese.

"I want Mommy," she said in his ear.

"I know. You'll be with her soon," Chris told her quietly as they walked out the house and towards the car.

"Is there anything else I should know about you, kid?" Matt asked as he opened the door for Chris.

Chris smiled at his father. "Could be,"

_Wish I **COULD **tell you, DAD._

The little girl kept her arms around Chris, her head buried her head in his chest. Her crying had stopped and she was fading off to sleep.

"She's really scared," Chris said. She was still shaking like a leaf.

"We'll find her parents shortly. Just, when she wakes up, just ask her about them." Matt said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I will," Chris nodded.

They got to the prescient and walked in the crowded building. They got to Matt and George's desks. Chris tried to put the girl down on the chair by George's desk, but she refused to let go of his neck.

"It's okay, I won't let you go." Chris told her as he sat down.

He asked her who her parents were, she told him and he relayed the information to Matt, who dialed the number.

Matt gave the phone to Chris, who talked in Tectonese to one of the parents. He hung up the phone and looked at Matt.

"They said they'll be here shortly,"

"Good," Matt said and he looked at the little girl. "I bet she's hungry,"

"Are you hungry?" Chris asked her in her language. She nodded eagerly, turning her head towards Matt.

"I'll go get her something," Matt got up as George put a hand on his arm.

"What?" Matt demanded.

"You don't know what she can eat,"

Matt shrugged. "Hey, she's a kid. All kids like candy, Tectonese or not!"

George shook his head and looked at Chris. "Sometimes I don't fully understand my partner,"

Chris smiled at him. "I don't understand mine, either." _Ain't that the truth!_

Matt went to the vending machine.

"So, you can see through buildings and hear further than we can. Anything else, Christopher?" George asked as he sat down at his desk.

"No, I don't think so. I guess that's what makes me a good cop, huh?"

George nodded and he spotted a Tectonese couple. "I believe her parents are here," he announced.

Chris turned and mentioned it to the little girl. She perked up her head and smiled when she saw her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried out in Tectonese and reached out for them. The parents ran to her, crying.

Chris gave her to them and they looked at Chris thankfully.

"Thank you," the father said in English.

Chris watched the family leave the station. Tears welled up in his eyes as a longing crept into his heart.

Matt put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay, kid?" Matt asked.

Chris turned his own brown eyes to his father. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss my family is all,"

"Well, hopefully we'll catch this character of your's so that you can get back to them in the time you need to get back." Matt smiled.

"I sure hope so, Matt. I sure hope so," Chris forced a smile.

"I think I know what you need, Chris. You need a night full of fun and laughter! I think you've been working to damn hard since you've been here," Matt told him.

"No, please. I'm fine. I just need to catch this guy and get back home,"

"We understand, Chris. We just think all work and no play makes a dull boy,"

"Well, okay. As long as we can get back to the case by tomorrow." Chris sighed as he allowed to be led out of the prescient.


	5. Chapter 5

The three detectives went to George's house. Buck and Emily met them at the door.

"Who's the new guy?" Buck asked as they came in the house.

"Buck, Emily, meet Christopher Tabletop from New York." George introduced the younger man.

Chris fixed his brown eyes on Emily, who smiled at him. So, this is how Em looked like when she was a kid, huh? Cute...

"Hi, ya. Welcome to the nut house," Buck said.

"Buck..." George moaned.

Chris laughed. "It's okay, George. I felt the same way when I was his age."

"Do I hear men's voices in the house?" a female voice came.

A female Tectonese came into view and Chris almost bowled over. He knew his mouth must have fell open as his father went to the woman and gave her a big hug.

"Chris, this is my friend, Cathy." Matt introduced him to her.

Cathy Frankel kindly shook Chris' hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Christopher." she smiled at him.

"Like wise, I'm sure." Chris answered.

"Ugh! This is getting sickening! C'mon, Em. Let's get Chris upstairs quick before they brain wash him!" Buck said, grabbing Chris by the arm.

"Remember, Buck, dinner will be in one hour." George said.

"Yeah, yeah. We won't be late," Buck sighed. The three younger people went up stairs.

An hour later, Matt called for them to come down for dinner.

The conversation was light and airy. Matt was right, Chris decided. He was having fun and for once in a life time he was enjoying it.

"Hey, Chris, wanna come upstairs with us?" Buck asked.

"Give the guy a break, Buck. He's all ready been up there," Matt moaned as he drank his coffee.

"Look, maybe he doesn't wanna be around you old farts." Buck smirked.

"Hey!" Matt throws a napkin at him and Buck ducks out of the way.

"Yeah, I'll go upstairs with ya, Buck." Chris got up and whipped his mouth.

"Mrs. Fransisco, that was a wonderful meal." he complimented her.

Susan beamed from ear to ear. "Why, thank you, Christopher. I was amazed that you liked Grilled squirl."

"One of my favorite meal, ma'am."

"Christopher," she said before he went upstairs.

"Since you'll be working with my husband, I would like you to address me as Susan."

"Yes, ma'am." Chris nodded as he followed Buck and Emily to their rooms.

Emily jumped on Buck's bed. "I can't get over how much you look like Uncle Matt!" she said crossing her legs.

Buck turned Chris, so that they were facing each other.

"Ya know something, Em, you're right." Buck crossed his arms. "Are you related to him or something?"

"In a way," Chris nodded.

Emily got off the bed and went to Buck's record player. She put on his Beach Boys album.

"You know how to dance, Christopher?" Emily asked.

The song _I GET AROUND _came on.

"Not really. I don't get a chance to go out much,"

"We can teach you," Emily smiled, taking his hand. His heart began to race. C'mon, Sykes, she might be your finance, but that's in the future...waaaay into the future.

"Yeah, Chris. Em's a great teacher," Buck said, jumping on his bed.

"I'm sure you know how to dance, Buck?" Chris demanded.

"Unfortunately, I'm taking lessons at school. I don't know why, I won't need them in the future." Buck sighed.

"That's for sure," Chris said. _ Ooooops._

"What was that supposed to mean?" Buck asked, leaning on his one elbow.

"I mean, you don't look like someone who will need dancing lessons in the future." Chris covered himself.

"Oh, thanks. Tell my folks that," Buck sighed.

"I can give it a go," Chris smiled.

"Okay, Chris, I'm gonna teach you how to dance." Emily said.

For a full hour, Emily taught Chris how to dance to Beach Boys music. Chris had to admit, he was liking it. Suddenly, his feet got caught in Emily's and they both fell on the floor with a loud thud.

Downstairs, the adults heard the commotion.

"What in the world?" all four of them got up and ran up the stairs. They heard the music and laughter coming from Buck's room, so they went there.

They saw Chris and Emily on the floor laughing and Buck on the bed laughing as well.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Let's just say that Chris has two left feet!" Emily said between fits of laughter. Her laughter made everyone else laugh as well. Chris got red in the face, embarrassed of his mistake.

"We're sorry, Christopher. Understand we're laughing with you, not at you." Cathy smiled.

Chris nodded.

"Will the rest of you go back downstairs, please?" Emily asked, once the laughing died down.

"Of course,"

The older people went back down.

A few minutes later, Buck brought his tape player and Emily and Chris came down together. Chris felt nervous, never have dance in front of a crowd before. Even if it was family.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we proudly present Emily and Chris dancing to _I GET AROUND_ by the BEACH BOYS," Buck got out of the way and turned on the music as the 'crowd' clapped.

The dance lasted for about 10 minutes, but to Chris it felt like an eternity. At the end, they got a good applause.

He plopped down on the couch besides Matt, who was sitting next to Cathy.

"Hey, don't we get any more?" Matt complained.

"You're lucky you got that much!" Chris playfully hit Matt in the shoulder.

Matt laughed.

Suddenly, Chris felt like he needed some fresh air. It was getting much too warm in the house.

"I need some fresh air," he gasped and Matt watched him go outside. Cathy touched Matt's arm.

"Is he all right?" she asked.

"I'll go check it out," Matt got up and followed Chris to the front porch.

Chris had his hands on the railing and he was just looking out to the sky.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Matt asked.

Chris turned to face him. "I-I-I wish I can tell you,"

"Tell me what?"

Chris shook his head. "I can't. I've been sworn,"

"Christopher, whatever it is, I'll understand."

"No, Matt. You won't," Chris flung his arms up in aggravation. "Hell, I don't understand it myself!"

Matt put a hand on his shoulder.

_Argh, Dad, why did you have do that? Why do you have to be so damn nice?_

"It might help if you talk about it,"

"No, it won't. It'll make matters worse," _Dad, stop it, please!_

"What will?" Matt pressured.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU, DAMN IT! Can't you understand??" Chris was now getting angry. Now he understands why Uncle George could get frustrated with Dad quite often.

Matt put up his hands in protest. "Okay, kid. I won't say anything more. I'm gonna go back in. You gonna be okay?"

Chris could only nod. How right Uncle George was. He WAS like his father!


	6. Chapter 6

Matt and Cathy came out of the house with George and Susan. Matt put a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Well, kid, it's time Cat and I say goodbye." Matt smiled.

"Why? You going home? All ready?" Chris asked. He really didn't want Matt to leave so soon. He only have about eight days left in this time frame.

Matt sighed. "Yeah, well, Cat has to work in the morning, soooo."

Cathy playfully swats Matt on the back. "Matthew Sykes! You know you gotta work in the morning as well as I do!"

He put up his hands in protest. "Hey, I was only kidding!"

"Sure you were," Cathy nodded to Chris, who could only laugh. He loved watching his future parents fight, especially since it was a play fight.

"ANYWAYS, catch ya in the morning, kid."

As Matt and Cathy walked down the car, Chris sighed. It would be so much better if Matt and Cathy were alive in 2010...

"You're okay to spend the night here, Christopher." Susan was saying.

"No, I have a place at Little John's."

Susan's eyes grew wide. "YOU'RE staying at Little John's!?" she gasped.

"Sure, what's wrong with that?" Chris shrugged.

"Christopher, don't you know what goes on in that place? It's not safe for a young man, especially for a human!"

"Hey, I'm a cop. I can take care of myself,"

"Christopher, please. It will be more dangerous for you if they find out who you are! There are whores and robbers, drug addicts and so forth staying there. Why do you think it's so cheep?"

"Oh, I was wondering why that was." it was Chris's turn to be shocked.

"So, Christopher, you're staying with us until you find Walburg." George said.

"Okay, I'll stay here. But, I'll sleep on the couch."

George shook his head. "No. Buck has another bed in his room. You can stay there,"

"I don't want to put anyone out," Chris said as they went into the house.

"Buck, Christopher will be staying with you for the next eight days." George announced to his son.

"Sure," Buck shrugged.

Chris chuckled. Same ol' Buck. Never really caring on what's going on as long as he's involved.

The two new friends went up stairs. They past Emily's room and she was laying on her bed, reading something.

"What ya reading, Em?" Buck asked.

Emily sighed and looked at them. "Homework. I've got tons of it,"

"Ugh. I remember homework, glad I don't have to do that any more!" Chris said.

"You're lucky. We're always stuck with a bunch of homework," Buck told him.

"Why aren't you doing your's?" Chris wanted to know, though he fully knew why.

Buck let out a chuckle. "I did mine in study hall. I hate homework and I hate doing it at home. I'd much rather do something else,"

"Like what?"

"He likes to hang with his friends," Emily smiled.

"Normal teenage stuff. You know, Chris."

"Yeah, I know. But, me, I liked hanging at the police station."

"Yuck," Emily said.

Chris smiled at her. "Not really, Em. My father was a police officer, so I just went there to hang out with him and watch him work."

Finally, he and Buck went into Emily's room and the three of them sat on her bed. For an hour, Buck and Chris helped her with homework. The time frame he was from, Chris had NEVER seen any of this stuff Emily had! He fascinated himself by watching Buck helping her, noticing how close the two of them were.

The next morning, Chris woke up with someone shaking him. He had forgotten where he was as the bed felt comfortable and he didn't want to get out of it!

"Chris, c'mon, man. It's almost seven and Dad's havin' a fit cuz you're not ready yet!" came Buck's voice.

Chris moaned and pulled the blanket over his head. "Can't you tell him I'll be down in a few minutes?"

"No, Chris. Dad's ready now and is all ready drinking his second coffee!"

"Oh, boy! Guess I'd better get up!" Chris throws the blanket off himself and yanks his father's jeans and t-shirt on. He practically threw the loafers on his feet and headed downstairs.

Sure enough, George was in the kitchen sipping on some coffee that Chris knew for certain that he had mustard in it.

"Ahhh, did you sleep well, Christopher?" George asked.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry I'm late,"

"That is all right, Christopher. Matt won't be here for another hour, so you'll have time for breakfast."

Chris sighed. He had to wait another hour before seeing his dad again??

"May I?" Chris asked, pointing at the coffee pot.

"Of course," George smiled.

"Tell me, Christopher, why does this Walburg want to kill your parents?" George questioned.

"I told you, didn't I?" Chris asked, putting a couple of teaspoons of sugar in his coffee.

"No, I don't believe so."

"Well, my partner and I had put him in prison for life and he just wants to do me in. He figures the best way to do it is to kill the people that are the closest to me," _ You're getting way too good at this lying, Sykes..._

They talked for awhile and then they heard a beep outside the house. George looked out the window and waved.

"That is Matthew, Christopher. Let's start the day,"


	7. Chapter 7

As the three of them entered the station, they were greeted by Albert. Albert looked at Chris with wide eyes.

"Christopher, you look almost like Matt!" Albert gasped as he winged something in his hands.

Matt got along side of Chris and put an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Yeah, it's scary, isn't it?" Matt smiled and they walked passed Albert.

Chris sat down next to Matt's desk and a far away look came in his brown eyes.

"What's up, kid?" Matt asked as he started searching in his drawer for a pencil.

"Hmm?" Chris blinked back to reality.

"You looked like you were far away. Where were you?"

"Oh, just thinking about home. Wondering what my partner is doing now," Chris shrugged.

"Why don't ya just call him?"

Chris chuckled. "He doesn't like phones, Matt. Says they're a bother," damn, you're good.

"I can understand why," Matt smiled.

"Ah ha! Found one!" Matt pulled up a pencil and shut his drawer.

"I usually have a tough time finding a pencil," Matt explained to Chris, who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh," Chris sighed.

"I can not believe there is no coffee!" George moaned. Chris had not noticed that George had left them to get a cup of coffee.

"George, I'm sure you've all ready had three cups before I came to pick you up."

"Make that four, Matt. We talked awhile as I ate breakfast,"

"Well, someone NEEDS to make more."

Hearing George, Albert went to the employee lounge to make the coffee. He knew that George was not in full swing unless he was full of caffeine.

Suddenly, Chris heard Tony's voice in his mind. It was one of his powers, that he could hear voices from far away.

"_Well, good morning, my young friend. It's too bad you didn't catch me yesterday, but I'm glad you found the little girl. I really wasn't going to hurt her, you see. Just an added bonus for you. I have left a _"What message, Walburge? Where are you?!" Chris muttered out loud.

Matt put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Chris, are you all right?" he asked.

"Do you have a Timothy Johnson working today?" Chris asked, ignoring Matt's concern.

George nodded. "I believe so,"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's in the office with Frasier right now."

Before he allowed George to finish, Chris was heading for the office.

"Chris, I don't think you should go in there!" Matt called after him, but it was too late.

Chris barged in the office, interrupting whatever conversation was going on.

"I certainly hope you have a perfectly good reason for this out burst, Tabletop!" said Frazier.

Chris totally ignored the Captain and went to Johnson. "I'm told you have a message for me," he demanded.

The blond hair officer looked at him in surprise with his blue eyes. "Yes, yes I do. But, how did you..."

Chris extended his hand. "Just give it to me, please."

The officer complied and handed him the note. Without saying another word, Chris went back to Matt's desk and sat down. He opened up the folded note.

It read:

_I know you have only a few days left, Detective Sykes. And I also know that if you don't find me and don't get back to our own time, you will cease to exist. I will make it easier on you, but you must play it my way. I know you don't want any more people killed. I really didn't want to kill my great grandfather, but he was being a big bother!_

_If you want to find me, head my words carefully. I have someone you love dearly and she won't get hurt unless you come to us ALONE. _

_I am at a warehouse passed the Wok and Roll dinner. Meet us there at six o'clock tonight and come unharmed..._

_Tony Walburge_

Chris folded the note back up and put it in his coat pocket. The note nerved him. Who could Tony be talking about? Not Emily! She didn't have any part in this...even in the future! He clinched his fists and tried not to scream.

"Chris, Chris, what's the matter?" Matt's voice came to him.

Chris was so filled with anger, he couldn't speak. His dark brown eyes filled with hate and he could feel his fingertips digging into his palms.

"Christopher!" George was saying, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. He could feel Christopher's shoulder shake.

"He, he's got Emily." Chris said, once he found his voice.

"Who's got Emily? Walburge?" Matt wanted to know. Chris could only nod.

"Where is he?" George demanded.

"He said he was near some dinner called 'Wok and Roll',"

"I know where that is. I used to take my dates there all the time," Matt said as he got up.

"No, Matt. I'm told to go alone," Chris shook his head.

"In the state you're in? No way, son. Besides, you don't this town."

"Just tell me how to get there, I'll find it. Please, Matt. Let me go. He'll kill her if you come with me!"

Matt could hear the anger and frustration in the man's voice and understood.

"All right," Matt took off his walkie talkie and handed it to him. "George has one, so if you get into trouble, call us. And take my car," He threw the keys to the younger man, who caught them with no problem.

Suddenly, George's phone rang and he picked it up. "Yes, Buck. We know she's missing, we just found out. Christopher is going after the man who has her. No. Under no circumstances are you to go! Yes, I know she's your sister, but the man had demanded that Chris go alone. Just stay there and we will call you when we get Emily safe and sound," George hangs up the phone and looks over at Chris.

"Once you find them, call us and we'll send help."

Chris nodded. Matt hands him his gun, but Chris waves it off. "I don't need that,"

"Of course not," Matt sighed, putting the gun back in his belt buckle. He watched the young man walk out of the station and turns to George.

"I still don't think he should go there alone," He tells George.

"Neither do I," George agreed.

They waited for a few minutes. It was lucky they knew where Wok and Roll was, so they didn't have to follow Chris quite so close.

After a few minutes of driving, they came to an abandon building. They watch Chris get out of Matt's car and walk gingerly into the building.

Chris opened the door slowly, his free hand on the walkie talkie that his father had given him.

"Walburge, I'm here! Now, let the girl go!" he shouted.

"No way, Sykes! You didn't do as I ask!" came the voice.

"What are you talking about? No one came with me!"

"You think I'm stupid, Sykes? Take a look outside. Your father and Uncle followed you!"

Chris looked out the window and seethed through gritted teeth in anger. What the hell was his father thinking?!

"I'll make them go away! Just don't hurt the girl!"

Walburge came into view, his hand having a tight grip on Emily's arm. She was crying as her big blue eyes looked at Chris in fear.

_It's gonna be okay, Em. I swear it!_ He thought.

"As you can see, Sykes, I haven't hurt this girl. Not yet, anyway. But, since you didn't follow my instructions, I'll have to leave you with this precious girl. Remember now, you only have but five days left!"

All Chris could do was watch Walburge leave the premises with Emily. He turned and went out the building and headed towards Matt and George.

Matt and George climbed out of the car. "What happened? Where's Emily?" George demanded.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?! I told you not to follow me!" Chris hollered.

"We thought we'd make sure you were safe..." Matt told him.

"I KNOW HOW TO HANDLE WALBURGE! YOU ALLOWED HIM TO TAKE EMILY!" Chris said angrily.

He started pacing around, kicking the dirt. He didn't know how to express his anger without hurting anyone.

"I've only got five days to find him again! You guys just don't understand! My life, my whole life is in jeopardy if I can't find him and take him back home!"

Matt looked over at George. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

All George could do was shake his head. He didn't understand any of this, but once Chris calmed down, he was going to have to make the young man tell them everything...


	8. Chapter 8

Chris started to walk away from them.

Feeling the tension, George walked after the younger man and forced him to turn around.

"What?" Chris demanded, his brown eyes piercing with anger.

George held up his hands. "I know you're angry, Christopher. And it's understandable, but know this: that is MY daughter Walburg is holding and I need to know she's all right."

Chris faught everything in his body not to punch the alien. That was his future lover that was in the hands of a killer.

Chris sighed. "Listen, I know how much you care for Emily. Really, I do. But, you don't know Walburg as good as I do. I'm the only one who can handle him,"

At this time, Matt had come to them. "Speaking of knowing someone, Chris, we really don't know anything about you."

Chris looked at his father and had to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked.

"Sorry. It's just that this whole thing is a joke. I can't tell you who I am, so please, don't ask me."

"Why can't you tell us?" George wanted to know.

"If I told you about who I am, the lives of a lot of people would be at risk. Trust me, I would LOOOOVE to tell you both, but I can't."

Matt looked over at his partner. "Guess we'll have to live with that, George, until he's good and ready."

Chris sighed. "Thanks, Matt."

"But, you WILL tell us?" Matt asked.

"I might," Chris said.

The road back to the precent was a long one. Long and quiet. Matt kept looking back at the young man, who's face was not a happy one.

Chris had his chin in his left palm and gazing out the window. More than likely thinking on what was happening to Emily.

"She'll be okay," Matt said, trying to break the silence.

"I'm not too sure, Matt. Walburg is on shakey terms right now. It's interesting that he knows I have only five days."

Chris did not turn from the window when he said that. He didn't want Matt or George to see how angry

he really was.

What if he really messed up? This was going all wrong. He needed to get Walburg and soon. He just wished he could tell Matt the whole story...

Suddenly, another message from Walburg came to him:

"Bad move, Sykes. Have no fear, your precious alien girlfriend here is still alive and kicking. I want to have you squirm and sweat for awhile longer,"

"Where are you, Walburg?"

"Uh, uh. Not so fast. Remember, I know Matt Sykes is your father and you'd like to spend more time with him. BEFORE his time is up,"

"You touch ONE hair on his head..."

"And you'll do what, Sykes? I seem to have the upper hand here, don't I? I'll give you more information as the days go by. Until then, ta ta."

"Walburg! Walburg!!" Chris had siad that out loud with out meaning to and the two older detectives shot him a strange look.

"You all right, Chris?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chris muttered, not really meaning it.

Matt turned the car into the parking lot of the police department and turned the vehicle off. He turned in his seat to look at Chris.

"Okay, you need to tell us just what happened here." he demanded.

Chris sighed. Well, maybe that part he could tell these two guys.

"All right. Yes, I AM half human, half Tectonese. One of my powers is able to communicate through the mind. I can have a full conversation without people actually knowing about it."

Matt looked over at George. "Is that possible?"

George shrugged. "Yes, it is. He's half tectonese, so it's possible that he could have that kind of power."

"Can you read minds?"

Chris shook his head. "No,"

"Oh, that's good, cuz I don't think you'd like to know what I'm thinking right now." Matt breathed a sigh of relief.

Chris grinned. "I can only imagine,"

At the resturant, the three detectives ate quietly. George watched Chris eat his hamburger, as the younger man looked over at Matt.

There was something about Chris he wasn't able to put his finger on. He was certain that Chris was telling the truth about the powers he had, for he had known other Tectonese who would have those powers.

But, there was something else about the young man that bothered George. And weather or not Chris would tell them was his guess.

"What?" Chris asked between bites of a burger, their eyes locking.

"I was to talk to you later. Alone," George said.

"About what?" Chris took a handfull of french fries and popped them in his mouth. They didn't make 'em like this any more in his time and he was enjoying it.

"Later," George said, his tone warning.

"Okay, okay."

"Hey, everything okay with the two of you?" Matt asked, feeling the tension.

"It is with me. I don't know about George," Chris said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Yes," George said quietly.

Matt looked over at his partner questionably. "Yes, what, George?"

George took a sip of his coffe and looked up. "There is a problem, but Chris and I will discus it once we get home tonight."

After they had dropped Matt off, the drive to George's house was quiet. Chris knew that George was going to ask him questions he doesn't really want to answer.

When they got home, Buck was waiting for them, anxious to hear about Emily.

"Where's your mother?" George asked, passing by the young alien.

"Still at work, why?"

"Good. Buck, go to your room. Christopher and I have some things to discus,"

Not liking the demand, Buck went to his room, while George and Chris went to the kitchen. George pourd himself a coffee and offered Chris some, who refused.

Chris sat down at the table, folded his hands and readied himself for the twenty questions. He didn't like the tension, for his body was still tensed by the earlier event.

After a minute of silence, George turned to face the young man and sat down in front of him.

The older detective sighed as he put down his half full coffe mug on the table and looked right into the eyes of the man who resembedl Matt in so many ways.

"Christopher, I'm not here to judge you. I know there are some things you would much rather keep deep down inside you, but in order for us to work together, I need to know things about you."

Chris chuckled nervously. "I've worked with you for several days now. What do you need to know about me?"

"Well,for starters, I called the precient in New York and they have never heard of a Tabletop. I also learned that the only Walburge in their system is a John Walburge, the one that was recently killed. Should I go on any further or is there something you like to tell me?"

"George, the less I tell you, the better off we'll be. The better I'll be, actually."

George gulped a sip of coffee. "You lost me,"

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you."

"Christohper.."

"George, just trust me. I know what I'm doing," I hope so, Chris thought deep inside.

"Do you?"

"Pardon?" Chris blinked.

"From what happened in that warehouse ealier, I'm not so sure you DO know what you're doing. For some reason, that man has my daughter and you're the reason why he has her. What is your connection with Emily and what does she has to do with Walburge? What does ANY of us have to do with him?"

Chris sighed. This wasn't going to be easy and he knew George wasn't going to back down. What would George do if he knew who he was?

"All right, I'll tell you, but you HAVE to promise NOT to tell Matt."

"He's my partner. I tell him everything,"

"Not this, please. At least not until I'm gone," Chris almost begged.

About an hour later, Buck came down to get soemthing to drink. He saw the look on his father's face and wasn't sure he liked it.

"Dad, what's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure I understand it myself, Buck. But, we do have to help Christopher and it's urgent."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Matt showed up at the police department, finding his partner and Chris all ready there. He looked at his watch and it showed it was only six in the morning.

Chris was skimming through some book as George was searching through the computer.

"Okay, guys, what's going on? Why are you two up and at 'em all ready?" he asked, as he neared the two.

George glanced up at him for a slight second. "We're looking for Walburg, Matthew, and he isn't easy to find."

Matt sat next to Chris, who hadn't even looked up at him. "That's nothing new, George. He's been hard ever since Chris has been here."

George nodded. "That is correct,"

Matt looked at his partner, then to Chris. He felt something odd between the two.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, guys. Something is going on and I want to know what it is,"

Chris finally looked up at his father. He was beginning to feel like a broken record here.

"Don't ask, Matt. Please," he sighed and went back to his book.

Angrily, Matt stood up and closed the book in front of Chris, who looked back up to him.

"I want some answers and all you're giving me is the run around!" Matt demanded. He knew there was no one at the station except for Albert and he was busy cleaning the bathrooms at this point.

This time George turned off the computer and stood up himself. He went to his partner and grabbed hold of the human's shoulders.

"Matthew, this won't do us any good. We need to help Chris and we need to do it now,"

"Why?"

Chris could feel Matt was getting a headache. He stood up and went to his future father. He put his finger tips up to Matt's temple and closed his eyes.

Matt felt the urge to push Chris's hands away, but once he started to feel the calm sensation, he decided not to. The warm feeling he got was amazing and wished it could stay, but after a few minutes, Chris let go.

"Better?" Chris asked.

"Much, thank you."

"Your welcome," _Dad_, was what he wanted to say.

"Well, what have we found so far?" Matt asked as he sat at his desk.

"We found that there IS no Tony Walburg," George said quietly.

"What do you mean? There's no Tony Walburg?"

Chris sighed. The reason why there is no Tony Walburg was because Tony Walburg didn't exsist until the middle of 2008. Actually, Walburg wasn't around for another few years.

"Is it possible that Walburg could have had a clean record before Chris came along?"

Chris looked up at his father and almost cracked up. Walburg had NEVER had a clean record. He and Buck had been after Walburg for years...

Matt looked over at Chris, who had a funny look on his face. "What's so funny?"

"I was laughing? I didn't know I was laughing,"

"It was your look, Chris. What is up with the two of you?" Matt was getting angry.

"Matt..."

"No, George, I want to know!"

"I can't tell you," Chris said.

"He's right, Matthew. His life depends on it,"

"Oh, we're talking about his life again, are we?"

Suddenly, Chris heard Walburg's voice again. "Good morning, Sykes! I trust you had a pleasant evening,"

George and Matt noticed the blank look on the young man's face and knew what was going on.

"_I'm going to give you another chance to find me, Sykes. I'm at the hotel you stayed at before your uncle graciously allowed you to stay so that you can be safe. I promise, I dooo have Emily and she's very much alive. Meet me at the lobby...this time ALONE...in one hour."_

Chris blinked his eyes and looked at his future Uncle and Father. Without saying a word, he got up and headed for the door.

It started storming, thunder claps so loud it shook the building and the rain came pouring down out side. Chris didn't care about getting a jacket or an umbrella. His mind was solely on in the intention on getting Emily back to saftey and getting Walburg back to their time and in jail for good.

"Chris!"

He had heard Matt calling after him, but he didn't head to the voice. He kept walking and pushed the glass doors open to the pouring rain.

Thankfully he remembered the hotel, so he didn't need nay directions or his father and uncle for help in directions.

He pushed through the crowd and the pouring rain. His legs couldn't carry him fast enough to get to the hotel. All the while, he looked back, to make sure he wasn't being folloowed. THIS TIME.

The hotel was strange. It was empty, no one was there. _If this was a fluke,_ he thought angrily, looking around.

"Chris..." came Emily's shakey voice from his left.

He turned and saw her. She was tied, hand and feet, and blind folded. But, by the sound of her voice he could tell she had been crying.

"Emily, it's going to be okay," he promised, his voice calm.

"Are you sure about that, Sykes?" Walburg's voice startled him and he turned to face the older man.

"What is he talking about, Christopher? Are you related to Uncle Matt?"

"Oh, you haven't told anyone? I forgot! Your life would be in jeapordy if you did!" Walburg said.

"Shut up, Walburg! Just come with me quietly and no one will get hurt," Chris said, suddenly his police mode took over.

He was no longer the young man who was working with his father and Uncle. Now he was in front of the man who would make him an orphan. Actually, worse...not even being born.

"Oh, I wish it could be that easy. But, you know I'm not an easy man, Sykes. You'll have to fight me to get me."

"You know I don't fight," Chris muttered under his breath.

"Then you can loose your pretty alien girl friend here,"

"Christopher?" Emily asked.

"It's okay, Em. Don't worry," Chris tried to feel as calmly as he could. He could feel anger creeping up inside him once again.

"Shall we step outside, Sykes? We don't want to mess this 'pretty' hotel," Walburg said.

"Sure, why not?"

Chris went over to Emily and put his palm against her head.

"Don't worry, you'll be all right." he whispered.

"Christopher, please.." she cried out as she heard him walking away.

Once outside, Chris had to hide all his anger.

"Why don't you get me, Sykes? I'm right here," Walburg chided him.

"Oh, don't tempt me, Walburg."

"Why not? Isn't that why you came to this time erra? To get me, so I won't kill your father?"

"Okay, that's it!"

With the rain pouring down on them, Chris brought up his arm and began to lift Walburg.

He pushed Walburg to the wall of the other building and held him there, tempted to just drop the man to the ground.

"Christopher!" he heard Emily scream.

Surprised to hear her voice so near, he turned and saw her with George and Matt.

"Chris, this isn't the way to handle him!" Matt shouted above the thunder.

"He was sent here to kill you! I can't let that happen!" he answered, blinking the rain that was dripping into his brown eyes.

George went over to his future nephew. "Then, just take him back, Christopher. Let the police in your time handle it,"

Chris looked over at Walburg, then at Matt, then at George.

"You're right, of course, George."

Chris went to Walburg and lowered the man down to the ground. Before Walburg could do or say anything, Chris wrapped his arms around him.

"I've got to go," Chris said, shaking his head, so that he could clear his eyes.

He wasn't sure if he had really saved his father's life or not, so he wanted to make sure he got one good look at the man.

"I'm your son, Matt.." Chris shouted above the rain and thunder, just before he pushed the button on his watch.

All Matt could do was blink his eyes and looked over at his partner.

"What did he say?" he asked.

George smiled. "He was your son, Matthew."


	10. Chapter 10

**LOS ANGELAS, 2010**

Chris still had a hold of Walburg when they arrived at the lab. He blinked when his eyes adjusted to the light of the lab. His arms were tired of holding Walburg and once he saw he was safe in the lab, he let go, his arms went limp.

"Grab him!" Chris hollered to Buck, who quickly came to reprehend Walburg.

"Got him, Chris." Buck looked over at his partner and smiled. "Welcome back, partner."

"Thanks. Not sure if I did my job, though." Chris said, his eyes beginning to water.

"What job?" came a familiar voice.

Chris whirled around. He gasped when his eyes met the same brown eyes.

"Dad?" he said, blinking his eyes.

His father was older, greyer, but it was in fact Matthew Sykes.

Matthew Sykes looked over at his son and smiled. "You saved my life, Chris, when you brought Walburg here to this time. You also saved your mother's life as well,"

"I—I wasn't sure.." Chris said, suddenly feeling weak.

"Well, you did, son. Are you hungry?" Matt asked, a broad smile comes to his face.

"Starving!" Chris answred, smiling back at his father.

"Good, cuz I'm cooking." came Emily's voice from behind them.

Chris looks over at his partner. "She's going to cook?"

Buck chuckled. "Welcome back, partner!"

The family of four walked out of the lab, but not before they watched the police drag Tony Walburg to the police station.....

**THE END**


End file.
